Love and Hate
by littledufffan
Summary: Lily has always hated James, but james has always been in love with Lily. This story chronicles their 7th year as head boy and girl.


AN: Hello portkey, you can call me Alex. I have been admiring all of the lovely stories on portkey for awhile and I decided to get off my lazy butt and actually try and get published for the third time. Oh well, third times the charm, right? Anyways, thanks to my lovely beta __beta please insert your name____ who helped me publish this story.

Disclaimer: Do I look like a rich mother who owns a castle in Scotland and adores the idea of an OBHWF or the name Albus Severus, or even the last two books for that matter? No? Then yep. You guessed right, I am nobody who owns two dogs, a guinea pg, and very few friends.

A young woman groaned, light shining threw the velvet maroon colored curtains of her four poster bed and into her emerald green eyes. She pulled the covers over her head as she hoped desperately for a few more minutes of sleep. She knew it wasn't going to happen with her three roommates, especially Alice. She rolled over, her head still under the maroon and gold quilt as she thought hard about what day it was. Saturday, first hogsmeade trip of the school year. She smiled to herself as she daydreamed about being with her friends and the fresh, crisp fall air. She let her mind wander until…

"Lily! Get up! You're going to be late for hogsmeade, or worse," A tall brunette girl said dramatically, tugging the curtains to the sides of the four posters. "Breakfast." Lily rolled back over, opening her eyes and realizing she had been an inch from falling off the bed and that she really shouldn't have opened her eyes so fast, she was blinded by the early morning sun.

"Alice, what is so wrong with missing either? I really don't feel like crawling out of my nice, comfy warm bed just to be annoyed by Potter and his friends." Lily groaned as she sat up, shielding her eyes and stretching. She let the covers fall in a heap beside her as she stood. She glanced at the perky girl and caught her blue eyes with her own emerald. "I would rather lie in bed with a good book, wearing my comfortable pajamas then go out and face Potter," she said as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Who says we have to talk to them? They're probably still in bed. Merlin knows they don't get up until lunch," she half joked as she helped Lily up, almost tripping over one of their roommates overly large textbooks that they had left lying around a few nights before when all of them, besides Lily, had been cramming for a potions test the next day or had been finishing up a transfiguration essay. Lily, on the other had, had been a month's ahead in both subjects. She had had the luxury of going to bed at a decent time that night. Alice yelped as she caught herself on one of the four poster beds. "We really need to clean this place, or somebody might mistake it for the boys' dormitory rather than the girls," she added as Lily shook her head, laughing silently.

"Alice, do you ever stop tripping over anything and everything that is in your path?" she joked, standing as she passed her friend, going for the wardrobe. "You'd trip over a blade of grass," she added as she pulled out her cloak and her favorite boot cut jeans and a long sleeved maroon turtleneck. She watched as Alice carefully made her way over as well, reaching into her side of the oak wardrobe, rummaging for anything that was decent. She let out an "aha! As she pulled out of the wardrobe, holding a blue t-shirt, a pair of flare jeans and her cloak triumphantly. Lilly rolled her eyes, already dressed and pinning her head girl badge to her cloaks.

"Honestly Alice," she reprimanded "Do you ever clean out your side or do you just let things fall and pile up?" Lily asked her best friend of seven years as she combed through her shoulder length auburn hair, trying desperately to get the frizz and knots out. She never really practiced her hair spells, due to an incident where she had turned her hair bubble gum pink back in fist year. She shivered at the thought and continued to com her hair as Alice came up beside her, trying to tame her unruly brown hair that had gone from elbow length to afro like over night.

Lily gave up, letting her hair frizz in the back. She really couldn't care less if her hair was messy; it was only going to get messy once she walked outside anyways. She didn't understand why people did their hair when they knew it was only going to get messy again. She shook her head as she made her way out of the bathroom and into the main room again, staring at the five empty beds. Only one was made and that was Sandra's, her other best friend who had been dating Sirius for almost a week. Lily made a mental note to ask her where she had been all night, even though, she knew she would get a lie unless she slipped something into her morning pumpkin juice. Lily grabbed her wand and waved it. She smiled as her bed made itself as she cleaned up the floor around her bed. At least she wouldn't get called a slob if Professor McGonagall decided to stay behind and check rooms. As she thought about it, it really wasn't that far off of what she would normally do when almost the entire school went to hogsmeade for a day of fun and goofing around.

Lily shook her head again, nobody was goofing off anymore, and they were all solemn and upset over loosing a family member or friend to Voldemort and the war he was creating. She looked up to find Alice trying to clean her side of the room but failing miserably. "Alice, if you don't hurry up, we won't be at breakfast in time to eat anymore than a bite," she said as she went over to help her friend clean the opposite side of the room.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to help you know, I'd be fine if you left me up here to clean." She said as she finally got the books put away on the selves. With closer inspection, you would notice some of them were upside down. Lily shook her head as she continued to wordlessly clean.

Once they were both done cleaning up their messes, they made their way down to the loud, but very good smelling, great hall. It smelled of cinnamon rolls, the parchment of the newspapers, and a slight hint of burnt bread from the first years testing out the toasting spell on their own read. She smiled fondly as she recalled her days of being the only first year to not burn their toast right off the bat, though she had burnt it plenty of other times when she had been paying more attention to her friends or telling potter off.

Alice and Lily soon found two seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table. They piled their plates high with cinnamon rolls, toast, bacon, and eggs with a glass of coffee for Alice, as if she needed it and a regular glass of pumpkin juice for Lily. They scared it down quickly and then going back for seconds. Lily gulped down a third glass of pumpkin juice before looking at Alice who already looked like she was going to bounce out of her eat at any moment from the five cups of mocha flavored coffee she had downed. Lily had to remember to never let Alice have coffee the day of a test.

"Alice are you al-"she jumped, feeling breath on the back of her neck. She turned around quickly, staring straight into the hazel eyes of a boy with messy, raven colored hair, a lopsided grin and wire-rimmed glasses. She shrieked her face was about two inches away from his. She slapped him quickly, hoping to have left a hand print.

She heard a bark light laughter as she glared at James who took the seat across from her and the happy couple of Sandra and Sirius came to sit on either side of James. Sirius had barely at down with a huge smirk on his face, his grey eyes twinkling as he threw back his head and laughed. His black shoulder length, messy hair fell away from his shoulders as he laughed loudly, it sounded like a dogs laugh.

Sandra had chosen the side of James with the already nasty looking hand print. She burst out laughing, "James what the bloody hell did you do to Lily to deserve this one?" she asked referring to all of the other times Lily had actually slapped James and left a hand print. She thought for a moment, which would equal about half of the times she had slapped him.

James opened his mouth but Lily beat him to it, "He tried to kiss me, that's what he did." She accused him, looking at the now bright red hand print on his left cheek. "And he deserved it too! He snuck up on me and when I turned around, he was two inches from my face!" she ranted to her friend, watching as Sandra and Sirius shared a look that clearly stated aren't they so in love?

Sandra shook her head, taking a double chocolate chip muffin from the stack along with a coffee. "James, how many times does she have to slap you before you learn not to sneak up on her?' she sighed as she bit into the muffin. Sirius let out a bark laugh.

"That's about the five hundred and fifty-seventh time she's done that in the last two years mate," he joked as he grabbed a handful of bacon and three rather large spoonfuls of eggs and dug into his food.

Lily looked around, noticing the absence of her best sandy haired male friend. Though, he was part of the marauders, he was the intelligent one who was the mastermind behind all of their schemes, the one who kept them out of trouble. But most importantly, the one she had crushed on for her first three or so years at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She had let the crush go, seeing him as nothing but a friend now. She actually did like Walter Abbott, the really nice guy she had talked to in charms the other day. Then again, she also enjoyed talking to Amos Diggory, the hufflepuff's star quidditch player and who rivaled James' popularity and skill. "Hey, Where's Remus?" she asked, not really caring if she had interrupted any certain conversation.

"Oh…err," James replied, sharing a look with Sirius, "He's out. His great aunt Trellissa just died," James said quickly, taking a long sip of his morning pumpkin juice. "So Lily, how about you and I go to hogsmeade together later today," he added as a comment.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him as she sipped the last of her fourth glass of pumpkin juice. "If I just slapped you for trying to kiss me, then what makes you think I would want to go to hogsmeade with you today?" she asked, appalled that this boy didn't get it. She shook her head as she looked back up at him, "Is your skull a mile think or what? Merlin," she sighed as she stood. "I'll e down at hogsmeade if anybody needs me," she said as she left the great hall, her cloak billowing behind her as she exited through the two large oak doors.

After walking around the castle for an hour or so and busting a few first years with fizzing wizbies. She had given them detention for the next Monday night, right after dinner. She made her way back to the entry of the castle, a large group already there. She could pick out her other roommate, Tiffany Lock, but she was looking for Alice and Sandra. Or at least, Alice. She really didn't want to be around one half of the marauder brain because the other was usually not far away. She shook her head one last time before going through the crowd.

She found her soon after, talking to Amanda and Sandra. Thankfully, Black and Potter were nowhere to be seen. She scoffed under her breathe as she reminded herself not to jinx her good luck and to stay as far away from the marauders today as possible.

"So Lily, What do you think of going out with James, I mean, my cousin isn't that bad is he?" Amanda asked as her raven colored curls bouncing as the wind blew past them. Her brown eyes were Dazzeling with her orange sweater and brown jeans. Lily smiled at her friend; it was a smile that clearly said 'are you seriously thinking that?'

"I don't like how he is always annoying me, it's bad enough we have to share a common room when I'm not sleeping in my old dorm," she explained as she looked over at Amanda "besides, he's a prick whose ego needs to be deflated along with his overly large head."

Amanda was shaking with silent laughter, clutching her sides. "Honestly Lily, He is infatuated with you! All our family hears him talk about is Lily this and Lily that," she mimicked James, "Lily is the smartest girl, oh she's so beautiful mum, I wish she would go out with me,"

"Oi! I do not sound like that," called a very red-in the face James Potter. He stared at his cousin, "You don't know what you're talking about." He said but his face was matching the right red of the hand print now and he looked flustered. Lily raised an eyebrow at him and then Amanda.

"I'm going to venture a guess and say he is the liar in all of this?" she said and glanced back at the blushing boy. James didn't look her in the eye; instead, he was suddenly very interested with the hem of his robes.

Amanda nodded, "Yes, and he is just too embarrassed to admit to it, isn't that right Jamsie poo?" she said sweetly, skipping ahead of the group, following the already far of main group full of squealing third years to chattering fifth years. The teachers were already groaning and rubbing their temples.

Lily followed her friend around, looking in the windows of the clothing stores, buying a few sweets from Honeydukes, and getting a few butter beers from Madame Rosmerta's. Lily smiled gratefully at the woman. Rosmerta had been a seventh year last year and a ravenclaw prefect. She had helped Lily when she was a first year, despite the house differences.

"So, have you guys noticed? Henry Wood has been watching me since this morning, I wonder if he's going to ask me out," Tiffany gossiped quietly, eyeing her three friends with a grin. Her hazel eyes were shining in the lighting of the room. Her honey colored hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned towards them. Alice squealed while Amanda gasped.

Lily was sitting there in her own little world, trying to think through her own problems. She liked two guys, and had one boy that was obsessed with her. Though, the one that was obsessed with her was not either of the boys she fancied. She sighed as she sipped on her fourth butter beer. Lily stared down into her butter beer, still contemplating her boy troubles. Merlin knew she had only been with one other bloke. She shuddered at the thought, not wanting to go back to Xeno Lovegood.

"Earth to Lily! Merlin girl, snap out of it!" Alice as saying, snapping her fingers in front of lily's face. Lily shook her head, looking at her expectant friends faces.

"Oh, erm…What did you say?" she asked meekly as she looked from Tiffany to Amanda to Alice.

"We asked what you were staring at," Amanda repeated herself, propping herself up, elbows on table and hands under chin as she lazily sipped her butter beer threw a white bendable straw. She stared at Lily impatiently, "Did you see a cute guy?"

Lily shook her head, ordering another butter beer, "Actually, I was thinking about how your cousin is a prick and is also an insufferable git," She yawned as she saw Alice cracking up over something. "Oi, Alice, Did you snort a pixie stick or something?" She asked as she tilted her head at her friend who immediately stopped laughing.

"A WHAT?" The other three asked, looking at lily with a confused look on all of their faces. Amanda was the first to speak, "Is it made out of cornish pixies?" she asked skeptically, doubting her friends sanity.

Lily shook her head, laughing this time. She had to remember, she was the only muggleborn in the group sometimes. It, in all honesty, didn't bother her since she always got a laugh out of it. "No, Merlin you guys need to go to a muggle candy shop with me," she laughed "They are flavored sugar that comes in tubes,"

A collective "oh," came from the group, Amanda looking at her, "So they aren't made from cornish pixies, then?"

Lily giggled and shook her head, "Nope, they're a muggle candy and I don't think muggles know what cornish pixies _are_," she explained to Amanda who nodded as she finished off her butter beer.

Lily nodded as she paid for her drinks and the others did the same. "Let's get going before head girl over there decides to give us detention for being out after curfew," Tiffany joked as they exited the warm pub and went out into the cool, fall evening.

"Hello Lily, Leaving so soon?" James Potter smirked as he stood up straight, following her a few steps. "Would you be so kind and go out with me?" he asked as he walked in front of her. He was walking backwards to face her.

"And why would I go out with you?" she asked as she continued forward, her friends eyeing each other. They knew she was prone to blow up on James.

"Because I love you," he replied, running a hand through his raven hair. He smiled lopsided at her and looked deeply into her emerald eyes. The other three girls gasped as they watched James walking right for a rock.

"James!" Amanda shouted, "Look out!" she said but it was too late, he had already fallen forward and knocked Lily over. They landed with a thud on the ground, their lips meeting.


End file.
